The Apocalypse
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: When James wakes up one morning, he expects to have to put on a big show to get Lily into his arms...but she's already there. Their new found loves drives a few people to think that it's the end! Note: This isnt an adventure fic and nothing bad happens


It was a wonderful day for Quidditch.

Seventh year James Potter had just awoken from a rather peaceful sleep in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory as he thought of this. He wasn't planning on playing with a Quaffle, though.

"Wonderful...just may be the day," he murmured to himself, stretching and wrenching the curtain to his four poster open. "Don't you bo-never mind," James said, when he realized that his Marauder mates were fast asleep.

Very quietly, he untangled himself from his heap of blankets and dressed in his robes, planning to head down to the Gryffindor common room to wait for his mates patiently.

The common room was completely empty, aside from Willie Jordan, who was asleep in the corner; James was quickly able to find his favorite seat right in front of the fireplace and he sat, letting loose a muffled sigh.

He'd been thinking about her all day-she'd refused him 152 times before (he'd counted) and he still remained hopeful. Something about today made James absolutely radiant, though, to the point that he couldn't stop smiling into the small scarlet flames emitting from the fireplace.

James glanced over at Willie, whom he found, luckily, still fast asleep: he would have had a lot of explaining to do for his perpetual smirks.

As he turned, James heard loud footsteps and shot up from his chair, raising his wand and pointing it at the creeper.

He was shocked by his luck: the first face that he saw that morning that he actually admired was...

"Evans," he whispered nonchalantly, throwing down his wand and settling down on his chair once more.

Lily Evans groaned and pulled up a chair beside him. "Potter," she said, her cheeks turning slightly Rosemary.

He glanced at her and she met his gaze; they both looked away rather awkwardly.

"So," James said, attempting to fill the stony silence between them. "Er-heard you broke up with..."

"Don't say it," Lily growled harshly, "Please, I don't even want to hear his name, James."

James flinched at the use of his first name, and his eyes widened as Lily bent towards the fire as if nothing had happened.

"Okay...well, how're you doing on your N.E.W.T.S?" James asked casually.

Lily rolled her eyes and James grinned in adoration. "They haven't started yet, Potter, in case you haven't noticed."

James's heart leapt at the use of his surname again. And to think he was getting somewhere...

"Yeah, I know, Evans," he said hastily. "But how're things going with studying?"

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow and James knew why: he had never questioned her academically before.

"Perfect...except for the Dark Arts, I really don't know how to block that Crutcias Curse."

James grinned. "I can help with that... If you don't mind, that is. After all, I am a straight E student."

Lily groaned. "I dunno."

"C'mon Lily, it'll be fun!"

"You-You called me Lily."

James frowned. "And you called me James. Tomato, Tomata."

"But you never-I didn't-we..."

"Out of breath there, Lils?"

"No, but-Mmhhhh."

James had taken her confusion to his advantage and kissed her. Surprisingly, she didn't push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

He pushed his chair closer to hers, quietly as not to wake Willie. Lily pressed their lips harder together and James groaned. He was in heaven, Lily knew. Lily must not be feeling well, James thought, but I'll take it anyway.

Lily pulled away from him after a moment and her cheeks were crimson.

"Y-You feeling alright?" James asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Lily smiled sheepishly, "You didn't like it?"

"Of course I did! I just, you know had a whole plan with fireworks, your best friend,  
>dungbombs..."<p>

She slithered out of her chair and onto his lap. "Shut up, James." She chuckled.

Lily pressed her lips to his once more and they both moaned softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her hair in his fingers. She pushed even closer to him until they both barely had enough room to breathe. They wouldn't have let go of each other unless...  
>"Yuck! Get a room!" Willie yelled from behind.<p>

The next morning both Lily and James were extremely radiant in the common room.

James raced away from his friends as soon as he saw her. She smiled when she spotted him and held out her hand. James captured it as if it were his token for life.

"Hello love," James grinned.

"Hello," Lily beamed, pecking him softly on the lips.

The two were so exuberant that they hadn't noticed how quiet the room had gotten. Every eye was on them, and the silence remained until Sirius wolf whistled. Everyone whistled and yelled and clapped and a few girls who fancied James stormed out of the room.

After a few pats on the back, James yelled, "Alright, alright. Were heading down for breakfast! Join us if you will."

He kissed Lily once more and they trailed each other down to the Great Hall.

When the doors opened and they walked in, holding hands and beaming wildly, everything went silent.

Severus Snape dropped his fork and gulped; Dumbledore smirked awkwardly; Clarence Thomas, Lily's ex-boyfriend, almost choked on his chocolate frog; every girl (except Slytherin girls) shrieked furiously.

Finally, a rather sweet Hufflepuff boy shouted,"OMG POTTER AND EVANS ARE DATING!"

Lily rolled her eyes and dragged James over to the Gryffindor table sheepishly as the room erupted in cheers.

"I feel so embarrassed, James."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. At least that's how I feel. I've got you by my side."

He kissed her on the cheek and turned to his food.

Lily knew he meant it somehow. He wasn't embarrassed with her around. When she was with him he felt fearless.


End file.
